πορφύρη
by Yoshikawa Chiharu
Summary: A su alrededor, el espacio es silencioso.


Okay, primero que nada, ¡feliz cumpleaños, Andy! 3 Probablemente (maaaaybe) te haga un discurso gay acerca de esto donde te suelte amor, si no estoy ocupada teniendo un paro cardíaco o algo. Por ahora puedes tomar este vómito verbal que no se suponía que llegase a ninguna parte, pero tiene un poquito más de trama de lo que acostumbro. Espero que hagas el tipo de cosas divertidas que hace la gente con sus amigos en los cumpleaños y todo eso. Love ya 3

 _Disclaimer:_ Ni Voltron ni ninguno de sus personajes me pertenece. Las frases en negritas e itálicas son extracciones casi directas del simpático juego para celular "Loner", si acaso, con alguna pequeña modificación. No voy a revisar si esto se sigue haciendo, pero asumiré que sí y que, aunque ya todos sabemos esto, lo tengo que incluir porque... protocolo.

* * *

 _ **.**_

 _ **.**_

 _ **.**_

 _ **Dance with you**_

Los ojos azules le devuelven la mirada desde el otro lado de la habitación. Segundos antes, habían estado dirigidos hacia otra dirección, dándole oportunidad de observar sin ser observado, pero lo cierto es que quedarse en un punto fijo no jugó a su favor. Si su objetivo primordial hubiera sido esconderse, seguramente no sería lo que habría elegido.

Cada vez hay menos distancia entre ambas miradas y, antes de que se dé cuenta, hay un cuerpo entero frente a él. Levanta la mirada, casi imperceptible, y no ve el azul tempestuoso que da lugar a una tormenta, lo que ve es un azul que habla de libertad, uno al que quizá podría darle nombre si se hubiera familiarizado más con las gamas de los colores cuando todavía sus mundos no se ponían de cabeza y se ponían a flotar. Casi literalmente. No hay riesgo en esa cercanía, y la hilera de dientes que puede ver cuando ambos labios se separan es lo que le lleva a, en un acto impulsivo que no debería sorprender con todo lo que ahora saben, extender su mano en un gesto no tan universal, con la palma extendida y la mirada expectante.

No ha dejado de observar sus ojos en todo este rato y lo que ve en ellos es una sorpresa fugaz, casi siente una punzada de envidia por lo efímero del gesto.

Es una ocasión inusual, a diferencia de las miradas compartidas desde distintos lados de una habitación, pero no comparten palabras en ese momento. Bajo la mirada atenta de una especie nueva de la cual no recordarán el nombre tras unos cuantos ciclos en el castillo, danzan.

 _ **You are my angel**_

El golpeteo rítmico contra el material con pretensiones de linóleo del que está hecho el suelo se detiene al mismo tiempo en el que deja de mover los pies, detenido por un sonido con el que se ha vuelto extrañamente familiar desde que su única ocupación no es rellenar un tablero en consonancia con las extrañas pinturas fluorescentes de una cueva en medio del desierto.

Si camina a paso ligero, le quedan alrededor de trece pisadas de distancia para llegar a la puerta de la especie de sala que han decidido unánimemente usar como habitación de descanso, en un sentido diferente al que sus habitaciones lo son. Si lo hace, la puerta, que parece casi cerrada herméticamente, pero deja escapar el sonido con facilidad, va a abrirse antes de que tenga la oportunidad de darse de cara contra ella, y va a encontrarse con la fuente del sonido que escuchó antes, probablemente en medio de alguna broma o juego extraño, en compañía de un amarillo lleno de gentileza y un verde lleno de determinación. Quizá, en la tentativa compañía de un par de personas que lo han perdido todo.

Sintiendo como los bordes de sus labios tiran para arriba, reanuda el suave golpeteo contra el suelo y pasa de largo la habitación desde la que salió una risa casi divina de alguien que no ha perdido la esperanza.

 _ **I want to heal you**_

Con los brazos cruzados y el ceño fruncido, es evidente que ésa no es la conversación que preferiría estar teniendo. No es una molestia en sí misma, pero es un disturbio en la rutina que ha llegado a considerar como normal, y un disturbio en un rostro que generalmente parece libre de preocupaciones.

Las palabras que parecen bailar antes de salir no lo hacen sin esfuerzo, y es casi como si el trayecto tan corto desde la garganta hasta los labios les hubiera drenado la fuerza y las hubiera debilitado, hasta el punto en el que llegan a sus oídos suaves, dudosas, con un toque de angustia que le rompe el corazón y la estancia que había tomado hasta ahora. Sus propias palabras se hacen nudos y se le enredan en la lengua; intenta decir demasiado y jamás aprendió cómo hacerlo.

Da un par de pasos, con lentitud, con duda, probando las aguas, no puede ayudar si él se ahoga también. Una vez que está a una distancia segura, lo rodea con los brazos, con fuerza, apenas la suficiente para evitar que el agua se le escape entre las manos. No es demasiado, no es suficiente, ni va a bastar con eso para solucionar todo el peso que cargan esos hombros, pero confía en que lo sea para que no se quiebre.

A su alrededor, el espacio es silencioso.

 _ **He is so pretty**_

El aire a la izquierda de su cabeza se remueve, leve, discreto, con tanta sutileza que, si tuviese tiempo, se preguntaría como ha caído en la cuenta en notarlo. Acaba de esquivar un golpe con ayuda de su espada hace menos de tres segundos y de repente la figura que tiene frente a sí se desploma en un manojo de cables y chispas eléctricas.

Voltea la mirada hacia su espalda, por impulso, y lo que ve le vacía el aire de los pulmones, le hace abrir un poco más los ojos de la sorpresa y exhalar por la boca el aliento que le sobra de la última maniobra. Su mente le está gritando que tiene que volver a concentrarse, no puede darse el lujo de distraerse, no cuando el clamor de la pelea sigue vivo y llega a sus oídos. Los sonidos metálicos de las armas chocando mutuamente, sonidos eléctricos, sonidos de esfuerzo y de oxígeno siendo arrastrado a los pulmones de alguien con demasiada rapidez, desde la seguridad de un casco protector.

Incluso con la voz de la razón clamando atención en su cabeza, no puede evitar quedarse sin aire y mirar con fascinación a lo que parece una encarnación de la concentración. Bajo su atenta mirada, el paladín azul deshace ligeramente su postura y le dedica una mirada diferente a la que tenía cuando estaba buscando potenciales objetivos, no más de unos segundos, antes de volver a acomodar el arma entre sus brazos y apuntar hacia algo a su derecha, a no mucha distancia.

Volviendo a empuñar su espada en alto y antes de cargar contra otro objetivo, se permite un segundo para admirar mentalmente el hecho de que alguien pueda lucir tan bien con un arma entre las manos.

 _ **You are the right one**_

La noche es igual al día.

La concepción que tienen del paso del tiempo es, ahora más que nunca, un simple constructo para permanecerlos alejados de la locura. No deben llevar más de unos cuantos meses flotando a la deriva, pero nadie podría decir cuánto tiempo más van a tener que pasarlos igual. Contemplando y planeando un futuro al que tal vez no lleguen. Buscando salvar más de lo que sus manos pueden sostener y más de lo que sus ojos pueden abarcar, al mirar el vacío del espacio, a las millones de estrellas que refulgen mientras pasan con lentitud a su lado, pero más rápido de lo que cualquier cohete terrestre podría haberlo hecho.

Allí, entre las infinitas posibilidades que emulan las infinitas estrellas que jamás esperaron conocer, con la calidez de un cuerpo con un corazón bombeante a un lado, se siente tan natural como respirar el pensar que así es como deben ser las cosas. Que tantas cosas incongruentes con sus sueños de cadetes, pero en armonía con sus sueños de niños, logran de alguna manera hacer que sea correcto.

Con sólo un avance suave de un centímetro, casi nada, una mano se posa sobre otra y, tal vez, desde que empezaron a hacer de fantasías infantiles una realidad, nada nunca se había sentido tan adecuado.

 _ **.**_

 _ **.**_

 _ **.**_

* * *

Okay, no sé qué tan abrupto se sintió ese final, pero es que en realidad, había más. Tengo una idea de a dónde quería llegar con esto, así que lo podría continuar. Pero si queda bien así, pues queda bien así. (?) Oh, como dato curioso, el título "πορφύρη" está en griego antiguo, anterior al clásico, es jónico, para ser exactos, y significa "púrpura" because I'm so fucking extra. (?)

Espero que te haya gustado, Sou, realmente lo espero. No sé qué más se pone en estas cosas, lo olvidé, this is awkward. Bye. (?)


End file.
